kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop Out
, 2011 |Story Kanji Title = ドロップアウト |Story Romaji Title = Doroppu auto |Adopted = Anime episode 35.0}} is the 160 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The Goddesses see that their efforts to bring back Apollo are useless, as she herself has no intention to. Even though they gathered, unknown to them, Keima was the only one to meet Apollo. Keima looks back on what Apollo said to him about the fortune of the city. He wonders will happen in three days. Suddenly, he asks all the goddesses to return home. Mars is the first to refuse, but Keima tells her that the goddesses will only bring danger to their host if they roam around too much. He himself had enough with what almost happened to Kanon. Before Keima asks again, Diana asks him if she can help with anything. He replies that he will need the goddesses' powers soon, but for now, he wants the goddesses to take more care of their hosts. Vulcan sees that Keima has more insight on the situation than the goddesses do, and that he won't share any of it any time soon. She therefore tells her sisters that they should return home. Elsie is the one to return all but Diana, as Tenri's house is next door. When Diana returns to Tenri's bedroom, she states that she knows why she has no wings. She lays down and turns back to Tenri, where Tenri is confused about what was said. Back at Keima's house, as Elsie gets the last host ready to go home, she asks Keima about Haqua. Even though she asks some questions, his answers are shallow, which makes Elsie think he is absent-minded again. Back in Hell, in a secret chamber, Haqua is strapped to a wall, wearing only her underwear, being tortured by some living creature meant for torture purpose. One Hell official asks what Haqua has done to her feather cloth, as it has been tampered with. While being electrified, Haqua replies that she only hid the part of the time she's been slacking. But the officials are suspicious as one week's worth is too long to be considered as slacking. Haqua then questions what the officials thinking, as the type of torture Haqua is facing right now is illegal. The officials only say that it is more comfortable to use this method than interrogating. Haqua finally asks if this is what New Hell is truly, while also voicing that she won't forgive this. The official responds with a question, asking whether Haqua is in the position to be saying such lines. The official finally tells Haqua that she has been fired from the Spirit Squad for treason. Haqua is shocked by this, but is further shocked when she hears that Dokuro Skull signed the official notice of this dismissal without hesitation. Looking back to the fact that she told Dokuro, who is supposedly an enemy, about what she experienced with Vintage, Haqua feels really depressed.The one official talks out loud about the fact that she is happy that Vintage can send another member to be a District Chief in that area. Though another official tells her to be quiet, the first official says that she does not care, as they will now be using the memory control device. A third official has the device, ready to use it. While the "third official" steps closer to Haqua with the memory control device, Haqua starts to regret her actions, as it will now cause deep trouble to Keima and the goddesses. But then, abruptly, the "third official", swings back the device and uses it on one official there. There is two other officials, else than the "third official", left in the room and they rush to the scene. As the "third official" releases Haqua, she also asks Haqua to take care of the leftover officials. Before the two leftover officials could call reinforcements, Haqua and the "third official" finishes them off. Haqua then hears a nice compliment, saying "As expected of the genius devil," she looks to the entrance and see Dokuro, later Dokuro tells Haqua that she must return to the human realm. She also notes that the "third official" is her feather cloth doll, and a strong one also. Reference Category:Summary